


Welcome Home

by Yazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Corpses, Death, I'm too excited for gorectober, M/M, Mentions of Necrophilia, kinda gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: Rei wanted only this. To come back home to his beloved men.





	Welcome Home

As soon as the door closed behind him, Rei rushed through the corridor, without even taking his shoes off. Dark halls of his mansion oozed comfortable silence and peacefulness, yet his rapid heartbeat was doing it's best to disturb this perfection. The anxiety kept him company during whole day and he couldn't think of anything else but returning home, to his beloved's side. He tried to explain himself that he shouldn't disturb him too much, that he needs some space too... Yet every thought was bringing back his image, every fiber of his body longed to be there, be right where he belonged. He missed Eichi so much.

\- Will you eat something, Mast-

\- Not now. I will tell you if I get hungry.

He passed by the confused maid, not even checking if she heard his words. Before any answer was formed, he was too far away to hear it. He ate something during day... At least he thought so, recollecting what had happened was making his head hurt. It was easier to just concentrate on what awaited him. The heavy door leading to his rooms was left half open. His first impulse was to scold the person who dared go in there, but as soon as he entered it violet eyes greeted him, shining brilliantly in the dim light.

\- Welcome home. I thought Eichi-sama might need a bit of refreshment, so I allowed myself to walk in here.

Rei inhaled deeply, feeling the anger quickly leave his body. If any of the servants dared to waltz into his rooms he would make sure that their life remains a hell until the day they start rotting... But it's Yuzuru. A loud sigh of relief left his lips and his eyes quickly went to the door on his left. Knowing that who lies beyond them is still safe made him relieved enough to notice how he looked like. Yuzuru smiled, probably thinking about the same thing. Before Rei said anything, Fushimi was by his side, taking the coat off his shoulders.

\- I hope your day was uneventful and progressed as planned?

\- Yeah. The only surprise was that Ritsu visited... But I will tell you later.

\- I will be waiting here then~

Rei's coat landed on the bed and Yuzuru sat down on his chair, taking a book into his hand once again. In the weak light produced by candle he looked mysterious and out of this world... Sakuma took a moment to appreciate how beautiful his lover is. His hair was longer than what he used to have them like in the highschool, and he came back to wearing earring in his left ear. The crystal on it's end was the same color as his eyes, everchanging shades of violet and purple, ones that Rei often found himself drowning in. Their eyes meet briefly and Yuzuru smiled once again. Only that reminded Rei of what he wanted to do. The feeling of longing came back, twice as strong, and he turned around without sparing a glance in Fushimi's direction. Opening the last door separating him from Eichi brought a mixture of relief and uneasiness. Only when said door closed behind him, leaving him in almost overwhelming darkness, he could feel at home again. The scent of incense was filling the air, intensive to the point of making Rei dizzy. He knew his way around the room, so he slowly went and lighted up the candles. Their smell mixed with the incense, making it better and worse at the same time. Rei couldn't care less though, not when his beloved's face got illuminated by warm, dim light.

 

He could just sit right next to him for hours and never be bored. No matter how long he kept staring at this perfect, angelic face, he felt endlessly amazed. Eichi had always been beautiful. His pale complexion seemed to shine on it's own, illuminating his surroundings like a mini sun. Golden hair, as if made of Moirae's strands, were soft in touch like a sateen. Even though his eyes were closed, he knew all too well how blue were those eyes, swaying like clear ocean, sparkling like a sapphire left in the sunlight. He was too beautiful to be real, yet Rei could touch him. Could feel how delicate his skin was under his fingers, how endearingly pale were his once lightly pink lips. Everything was perfect and beautiful about him... And once he stopped moving, he couldn't get hurt anymore. Sakuma remembered vividly that day. The one in which ugly red stained this angel, twisting his face into a grimace of pain. There is nothing beautiful about dying. Only lucky people get to die in their sleep, just close their eyes and stop breathing... Death stained Eichi with dirt, blood and odour, making everyone turn their faces away from him. Everyone but Rei. He took Eichi with him, cleaned him and made sure he won't get dirty again. He won't suffer ever again. Even if his heart was no longer beating, he remained just like during life - pale beauty, calmly sleeping in a place where world won't be able to hurt him anymore. No more misunderstandings, no more arguing, no more accusations. No more sickness. Rei wanted nothing more than to let his beloved rest. He had earned it after all, with all his hard work that no one appreciated. Taking a stiff, cold hand into his own, he kissed pale skin.

\- I see you sleep well. It's making you even more beautiful, my dearest.

The medicine they made to keep him in this state was working wonderfully. Even though his skin seemed as if the slightest touch could break it, not even decay dared to approach his sleeping beauty. His hair was brushed and clean, probably thanks to Yuzuru's efforts. Sheets also were clear, with only slight stains born from other... activities. But Rei wasn't in the mood. He had been scared that someone will disturb Eichi's peace, so seeing how he looked perfectly fine had put him at ease. He hated how his job demanded more attention now. Even so, he had to work hard on keeping the Tenshouin Company and this mansion alive. For Eichi's sake. He kissed Tenshouin's hand once again, then bent over and kissed his cheek and forehead as well. His chest was burning with overwhelming love, the feeling only Eichi and Yuzuru could fill him with. Sometimes he wondered if Yuzuru felt about Eichi the same way he did. Was he staying by his side during free time, just admiring the immortal beauty of their lover? Was he keeping a guard, making sure no one comes in and disturbs him? He always forget to ask. Not that there was any rushing... Even if he never gets an answer, it's fine. If he dies too, Rei will put Yuzuru here as well, keep him safe and let him rest. _He always seems tired, yet is such a hardworker..._ Gentle smile spread on his lips and he got up. Leaving one more kiss on Eichi's forehead, he murmured soft "see you later" then approached the door leading outside. After all, he shouldn't tire Eichi too much as well. A sight of violet eyes greeted him on the other side. Yuzuru extended a hand towards him, his lips turned upwards in a soft smile.

\- Will you eat dinner with me, love?

Rei took his hand and entwined their fingers. Eichi's palms were cold and stiff, while Yuzuru was warm and so soft. Before they went to the salon though he pulled Fushimi closer and closed him in a hug. Without saying anything Yuzuru hugged him back, drawing circles and other shapes on his back. He smelt like fresh apples and cleaning utensils.  _I love him._ He, Eichi and Yuzuru had been together for so long he couldn't imagine any of them leaving. The only person he could trust with Eichi's safety while he was away.

\- We should buy different candles for Eichi-sama's room. The ones we have now mix with incense in an unpleasant way.

\- Really? I don't mind this smell at all, it's just so intensive it makes a person dizzy.

Yuzuru smiled, a small laugh escaping his throat as he stood on his toes and pecked Rei's lips.

\- Please?

\- I will change them, you should be comfortable here as well.

So warm. He still could have both men he beloved the most in the world. Fushimi entwined their fingers once again and pulled Rei with him towards the door.

\- You promised to tell me about your day. During dinner, shall we? You probably don't feel hungry, but you should eat.

Rei only nodded and followed his lover. He felt so blessed.  _Ahh, let this peace last forever_. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this and enjoyed it, thank you~! Please, don't forget about kudos/comment!
> 
> Also idk if I will write more for gorectober because I'm starting work, but I hope I will manage to! Look forward to it!


End file.
